


Squirrels and Daisies

by Strangertd



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: Small little tiny thing. It’s short, I don’t need to explain, do I?





	Squirrels and Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I suck at titles.

Squirrel friend. Has anyone caught on as to how fucking ridiculous that statement actually is? Is that how you would wish a happy birthday to your ‘lover of 5 years’? 

Answer: No it’s fucking not. 

Don’t get me wrong, he’s a great guy. I mean, we get along and I like to hang out with him, but at this point, it’s getting out of hand. Not him, the whole god damn situation. 

I love Darren. I love him more than anything. But good lord, seeing him like this hurts. He’s so happy-go-lucky and energetic, forgiving and loving. He gets along with almost everyone, and all he wants to do is bring joy to people. 

Now, 7 years into this clusterfuck of a situation, it’s really really starting to get to him. He doesn’t smile as much as he used to, he stares off into space a lot, he’s quieter. He’s broken. She broke him. She broke the one man I care most about in this world. 

Not only does he have to worry about his side of the situation, but he also worries too much about how his actions affect me. Don’t get me wrong, the whole thing hurts me a lot, but it’s not his fault. I don’t blame him for any of it. He doesn’t want this. I don’t want it for him either, but we don’t have a choice. It was a mistake that happened many years ago, something that he didn’t know would affect him in the future. There’s nothing we can do about it. 

No matter how much longer we have to play these stupid playground games, I won’t stop loving and supporting him. No matter how much they don’t want me to, I’ll love him to the ends of the earth. When he’s had a long day of parading her around, I’M the one who’s at home waiting for him, with a plate of leftovers and open arms. I’M the one who he looks forward to seeing. I’M the one who kisses him endlessly, the only one who should be kissing him. 

There’s nothing that anyone on Earth could do that could get me to stop loving him. There are people out there who’ve already caught on to this charade. Not just about us, but mostly about Darren. It’s honestly useless to keep this whole thing going. Who are we fooling, the 8% of his fan base that actually believes it? It’ll all be over soon, but until then, we just have to be strong and wait it out...

...And I’d wait a thousand years for those irresistible honey golden eyes.


End file.
